This invention relates to a device and method for visualizing the contours and surfaces of land and buildings.
Modeling is frequently used in architecture to depict what a particular building and surrounding area will look like. However, even when the model is accurately made, it can still be difficult to visualize contours and relative heights of features, particularly features that are separated by appreciable differences. More basically, it can be difficult to properly construct a model that accurately depicts surfaces and contours.